1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to portable electronic devices, including, but not limited, to handheld wireless communication devices; and more particularly to a cover by which a user gains access to a battery compartment in such a device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Certain portable electronic devices, handheld wireless communication devices in particular, are battery powered. The device typically has a metal or plastic housing defining a compartment for the battery. A cover releasably engages the housing to enable the user to access the battery for replacement. In conventional devices, the cover is generally closed by sliding it along a recessed opening of the battery compartment. As that sliding occurs, hook shaped tabs on the cover engage apertures in the housing and then travel into smaller sections of the apertures in which the hooks are captivated. Such captivation holds the cover on the housing.
Sliding the cover in the opposite direction moves the hooks into the larger sections of the apertures enabling the cover to be moved away from the housing. In that manner, the cover can be removed to open the battery compartment.
Because the cover must be secured tightly to the housing, some users find it physically challenging to slide the cover of conventional devices off and on the housing.